Nick
by fraudulentKnavery
Summary: Short oneshot about Jordan and his roomie, Nick. Based off of chapter 10 of City of Lost Souls. / / / This is my first story so please no hate.


Nick

"Jordan, why is your copy of _The Tale of Two Cities_ in the microwave again?" I asked as I pulled the thick volume out of the microwave and threw it at my roommate.

"That book needs to go burn in hell," he deadpanned, staring blankly up at the ceiling

"Jordan! Don't joke about that kind of thing, my aunt's down there," I laughed, "And, it's actually a pretty good book." I pulled of my sweaty t-shirt and threw it onto my bed. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a box of Jimmy Dean sausages. Training today had been a bitch, so I was starving.

"Do you want any?" I asked Jordan as I tossed the entire box into the microwave and pressed start.

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard you say that! And, good, I was planning on eating them all myself anyways." Jordan rolled onto his stomach and grabbed the photo of himself and his old girlfriend. I idled myself with some silly souvenir from god know where on the counter. In a short while, the microwave beeped. I pulled out the box and tore it open. Jordan was still lying on his bed staring at the old photo. He had a dreamy look in his eyes, probably reminiscing about the past.

"You really miss her, don't you, Jordan?" I asked as I plopped myself down on my bed and began eating my sausages.

"Yeah, I miss her. I wish that I had never bitten her, and now she's gone and I'm stuck here."

"Do you have some sort of problem with being with me?!" I asked, faking being insulted.

"N-no I don't have a problem with you! I-it's just ah- I- ughhhhh." I laughed at him. I find it so hilarious when Jordan gets flustered.

"It's okay, Jordan, I hate this place too."

"I really need to find her," he continued, "I need to apologize and know that she's okay. I don't care if she hates me – well, I do – but as long as she's okay, I'll be okay."

"Aww, Jordan, that's so sweet," I said as I tossed my blond hair aside and flopped back onto my bed to stare at the pictures that I had pasted to my ceiling.

"Shut up, Nick," he gave me a steely glare, "at least you still have a mate, however temporary it may be."

There was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil," I opened the door and was immediately knocked to the floor by a red-headed boy made of pure energy.

"Oh my gosh, Nick, I missed you so much!" he yelled as he bounced off of my chest and on to my bed.

"What do you want, Oren?" I asked as I hopped onto my feet.

"Praetor Scott has a mission for you. He was going to get Jim to tell you, but I wanted an excuse to see you before you left." He turned towards my roommate.

"How are you, Jordan?" he asked politely.

"Decent, and you?" Jordan replied. The picture frame was turned face-down on his night stand. He knew just as well as I did that if Oren found out about his ex, the typhoon of inquiries would never ebb.

Oren gave a thumbs-up as I asked "When does Scott want me down there?"

"ASAP, but I think he can wait just a bit longer." Oren winked at me.

I sighed, then walked over to my bed and pecked him on the cheek. I then looked at my watch.

"Wow! That took forever! I had better go see Scott now!" I said with my completely fake enthusiasm.

"Aww, c'mon Nick! Just one?" Oren asked while leaning towards me, almost falling off of the bed.

"No, Oren! We save those for afterwards, and besides, Jordan is still in here." I motioned towards my roommate, who was half lying on his bed, trying to look away, but he was blushing cherry red. _Yeah, asexual_ , I thought to myself. I grabbed Oren's hand.

"Let's go out into the hallway, so we can walk together and leave Jordan in peace." I grabbed my pre-packed mission bag out of my closet. I'm always prepared for a surprise mission.

"Bye, Jordan! Hope you find _her_ soon!" I said as I pushed Oren through the doorway.

"Yeah, me too," I heard him say as I left the room. I suddenly thought of one last thing to say.

"Oh, and don't try to exorcise any more books in the microwave because I really don't want any demons surprise attacking me when I try to make breakfast, okay?" I said as I shut the door. I heard Jordan's laugh through the cracks.

As soon as the door was shut all the way, Oren's lips were on mine. He pulled away quickly, giving me that cheeky smile he always does.

"A parting gift," he announced as he pulled me down the hall _. I've snagged myself a good one_ , I thought, _I hope Jordan can find his_.

End


End file.
